Christmas of Love
by gal pal
Summary: Kagome invites Inuyasha home for the holidays and things start to happen could love be in the air? And what happens when they leave Sango and Miroku alone for the holidays to? Rating may change, Might be a lemon in later chapters and for Inuayshas mouth.
1. ch1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other people in this storycrys but I wish I did Inuaysha is just so darn cute.

_

* * *

Thinking_

"Talking"

Me telling the story lol

* * *

There he was standing all in white. His long hair flowing down his back with no cares in the world. He looked so handsome in his new kimono. He smiled at her like he would never want to smile at anyone other than her ever again.

_This is my day this is really happening I'm finally getting married to my love the man I thought could never love me back, my Inuyasha._

She was walking down the isle. She looked so beautiful in her new purple, blue and pink kimono. Then she stared up at her almost husband and heard him yelling.

"KAGOME! WAKE UP COME ON LET'S GO!THOSE JEWEL SHARDS WON'T FIND THEMSEVLES!"

She awoke with a startle. It was just a dream all of it Inuyasha telling her he loved her and them getting married. Now she had to come back to reality where Kikyo was in his heart not her.

"OK OK I'M UP! And Inuyasha….."she had that look in her eyes again.

"No Kagome please don't……."

"SIT SIT SIT"

THUD, his face was in the dirt yet again.

* * *

SANGO AND MIROKU

"Another day another fight and it's only first thing in the morning to. How I wish they would go one day without Inuyasha getting sat and Kagome not talking to him." Said a very tired Sango.

"Oh my dear things might soon change between lady Kagome and Inuyasha."

"Why do you say that monk?"

"Lady Kagome was telling me about a holiday coming up in her era something called Christmas and she is going to invite Inuyasha maybe something might happen in the week they are alone together without Shippou always getting in the way"

"While I hope Inuyasha does go back there has been no rest for any of us the last couple of weeks just fighting demons and no new jewel shards so maybe it might work."

* * *

INUYASHA AND KAGOME

After their long argument and a couple dozen sits. They were talking again.

"Inuaysha I'm going to come right out and tell you, I have to go home for two weeks to visit my family on Christmas and I have to start my shopping. Would you like to spend Christmas with me and my family?"

"Why do you always have to go? You can't go back and that is that end of story. And no because I have no idea what this Christmas of yours is."

"I have to go back you spend time with your family on Christmas and it's my favorite time of year please come!" She had to think quick so she put on her cutest puppy dog eyes that not even Inuyasha could fight with and kissed him on the check.

"Aww don't go and do that!" He turned his head so she could not see the red line now making its way across his face. "Fine I'll go, but what's Christmas?"

"It's the time of year when you spend time with your family and loved one and give each other presents and show everyone how much you care about them. There is a lot to it and I will explain the rest when we get back to me time." _And maybe I can finally tell you how much I really care and love you Inuyasha._

"Fine, let's go tell the others where we are going and that they get a two week break. Oh shit two weeks" _how the hell did she talk me into this? Well she did say this thing was for family and _loved ones. _Does she thing of me as family? And maybe this could be a good time to tell her that I don't love Kikyo any more I don't think I ever did. Oh I wish you knew how much I love you Kagome and I promise I' going to tell you this time and ask you to be my mate when this is all over. _This is all Inuyasha could think about on their way to the hut to tell everyone.

When they finished Kagome and Inuyasha jumped down into the well that takes them 500 years to the future and maybe to their own new future.

* * *

AN: OK this is me second story and if I get 5 reviews I will write another chapter. Please R and R, I would really like your opinions and what you have to say about my writing. Be gentle I hope you liked it and I promise I will have more Miroku and Sango. The rating is this way is cause I don't know if there will be a lemon or not with Inuyasha and Kagome. Thank you so much for read this.

Gal Pal


	2. 3 days till christmas

Disclaimer: OK again I do not own Inuyasha and the gang though I wish I did!starts to dream Oh ok never mind but he is so cute with those ears of his. Anyways, on with the story.

AN: Thank you so much for all the reviews I am working on chapter three after this one lol.

* * *

KAGOME'S TIME

Inuyasha leaped up from the well for yet the thousand time with Kagome in his arms. _Why can't I stop thinking about this? I know something weird is going to happen. _They started to walk out of the well house and head towards Kagome's house.

"So when will your family be home Kagome?"

"What do you mean they are already in the house and I can't wait to see what mom is cooking for supper."

"No sorry but they aren't your mother's smell is old so they haven't been here for a couple of hours."

"Oh well ok they must just be out shopping"

Then Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the house to find a note on the fridge.

Dear Kagome

Hi hunny, it's mom. Your grandfather, Sota, and I will not be home until Christmas Eve day. We went to Koyoto to visit your grandmother and father. I didn't think you would be home so I left this message just incase. Oh yes if Inuyasha is with you cook some ramen for you two; there is some in the cabinet. See you soon.

Mom

"Oh that's nice now I have to do my shopping, wrapping, clean the house, put up the tree and decorations all on my own."

"Yeah, what about me I can help."

"That's right to you can help. Ok first let's clean up the house and then we can see where we go from there."

"Sounds good to me let's get started"

* * *

SANGO AND MIROKU

SLAP "You perverted monk keep your hands to your self!" yelled a very angry Sango.

"Lady Sango, how can you blame me, my hands have a curse of their own I can't help it if your bottom was in the right place, at the right time."

"OK then your head is in the right place at the right time when I do this…"Sango raised her boomerang and head him over the head hard enough so he won't see day light for a couple of hours. _Why does he always have to do that at the wrong time, here I was thinking he hasn't done it in a while so maybe he smartened up but noo he has to go and do that again. When will he ever learn? And will he ever learn that I love him but I hate it when he does that to other woman? Sango get your mind out of the cloud Miroku could never love you! _

Just then Shippou came running in. With a great big smile on his face. "So when is Kagome coming back?"

"Didn't Kagome tell you?"

"No"

"Well her and Inuyasha won't be back for another two weeks or they could come back to visit I'm not sure. Sorry Shippou."

When Shippou heard this he began to cry. "I thought Inuyasha would keep Kagome here I'm going to miss her so much." He jumped up on Sango's lap and cried him self to sleep.

_Aww poor thing, he loves Kagome like a mother and hates to see her go._

* * *

KAGOME'S TIME

Inuyasha and Kagome started to clean the house. When Kagome started something Inuaysha would come and help her and they would finish it together. They both got the whole house done in less then 3 hours. After that they both layed down on the couch.

"Thank you so much for your help Inuyasha! You helped me get it done sooner then I thought."

"No problem, so what's next?"

"I need to start my Christmas shopping and I still have to buy for Miroku, Sango, Shippou, all my friends in the feudal era, and all my friends in this era"

"Oh cool" Inuyasha said kind of sad because he didn't know what to get Kagome and he didn't know if she was getting him anything. _Oh shit what am I supposed to do now I have no…wait a minute I have the perfect gift for Kagome!_

"What's the long face for? And don't worry I already got you something and I would not shop for you with you standing right behind me."

Now a bright smile came across Inuyasha's face. "No no, it's not that. So when are we going to this mall to get what you need?"

"I was kind of hoping that you could run us there because we have no car"

Inuyasha sweat dropped. "Ok get ready and then we are off to this mall thing."

"Great" said Kagome then she ran up stairs to get ready.

* * *

AN: I hope you liked it I will update tomorrow I have the most perfect gift from Inuyasha to Kagome and I bet you want to know what it is lol. Anyways this is just a warning I hate Kikyo and I don't really like Hojo so they will be getting hurt in this story but nothing to weird lol. Please read and review and I will keep writing this time I stand by my 5 reviews (well maybe) b4 I will put up another chap. lol.

Gal Pal


	3. Love of a monk and the mall

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and the gang, but again I can always wish can't I? Anyways enjoy the story! And PLEASE Read and Review! I need more I want to know if I should keep on writing this story. If people don't like it then I will stop!

* * *

SANGO AND MIROKU

After Miroku had woken up from his little nap, him and Sango headed out on a walk. (Hopefully our perverted monk won't screw this one up lol)

"Lady Sango you seem depressed, is there anything wrong?"

"No monk I'm fine really."

"Oh really then why did you cry your self to sleep last night?"

"I did no such thing and how would you know anyways, as I remember you were out cold?"

"Sango, please don't lie to me you have been like this for a while now it seems every time we enter a new village or meet someone along the way you get upset at night and it hurts me to see you that way"

"Really Miroku I'm fine there's nothing wrong. And for being sad it's just that I see the way Inuyasha and Kagome are with each other, and when we do enter new villages it saddens me because I have no one to love me and hold me and well that's something I have always wanted. I know I may never find such a thing because I have devoted my life to saving my brother from Naraku and hopefully finally laying him to rest. As hard as that will be on me I know I have to do this before I can settle down."

"I know you love your brother very much Sango but can't you look for love at the same time. You really never know you could have already found who you are looking for but haven't noticed yet."

"You might be right Miroku." said a very cheerful Sango with a new found smile. "Maybe love didn't past me by just yet" she turned around and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him like she never wanted to stop.

Miroku a little shocked at first did nothing but soon clued in and hugged her back. They stay like this for only 3 minutes but it seemed like hours to them. They would both remember this hug for a long time to come.

* * *

KAGOME'S TIME

After Kagome had gotten ready and tried on about fifteen different outfits and they got something for Inuyasha to wear. Kagome was able to find some of her father's old clothes and they fit Inuyasha just perfectly. He had a cute black and blue hat covering his ears and a plain red t-shirt that was tight so you could see his muscles. He also had on baggy blue jeans, which to Kagome's surprise still showed off his butt.

When he came out of the bathroom in his new clothes all Kagome could think was "HOT".

"See something you like?"

Kagome turned her head so Inuyasha couldn't see the red line going across her face. "Well let's get going."

So they were off to the mall. Inuyasha ran for about five or six minutes before they finally reached the mall. (Remember the mall in this story is new to Inuaysha) When he first seen the mall it's like his eyes were going to come out of his head.

"Kagome why is this hut so big?"

"It's not a hut Inuyasha it's the mall and it's big because it has to fit all the stores where people buy things."

"Oh ok, so where are we starting"

"Well I need to find something for something for my girlfriends and something for Sango and Kaede. I'll get all the girls gone and then I'll shop for Miroku, Shippou, and some other of my guy friends"

"What guy friends?"(here comes the green monster people)

"Just some of my friends from school Inuyasha no one real important."

"Oh ok"

Kagome was able to get all her shopping done. She got every one the perfect gift. (I'm not going to go through them all it would take to long.) They were both getting hungry and you would probably be able to hear Inuyasha's stomach rumble from a mile away.

"Kagome all this shopping has made me really hungry. Can we go get something to eat?"

"Oh sure, I'm hungry to so let's go to the food court there should be something there."

"Ok"

So they walked through the mall and when they got to the food court you could see Inuyasha's nose moving every where from all the scents from pizza to ice cream. There were so many different stands Inuyasha didn't know where to start so he just followed Kagome.

"Kagome there are so many different places how do you know where or what to eat?"

"Let's see there are many different places we could have pizza or Chinese. How about you just follow your nose and where we end up we will eat ok?"

"Ok that sounds like a good idea to me."

So they followed his nose and it lead them straight to pizza.

"How about this place Kagome?"

"Sure I love pizza. How about you go find a place to sit and I'll order?"

"Ok" so he went to go find a place to sit for him and Kagome. _This has been a long day I can't wait to get home to be alone with Kagome unless her parents come home early._

Kagome ordered two large pizzas with every thing on them cause she knew when Inuyasha gets hungry he can eat a lot.

"Hey I'm back. Ok this is for you" she handed him one of the pizzas. "And I know I won't be able to eat all of this so if you are still hungry you can have some of this one."

_Oh god day has felt so weird like I am on a date with Inuyasha and he looks really hot in those clothes too BONUS! I wish he knew how I felt about him. I know I will just have to tell him tonight. I can't hold it in anymore._

"Kagome, earth to Kagome"

"Huh what?"

Inuyasha just laughed._ Wow did he just really laugh I don't think I have ever heard him laugh like that before. I hope he is having a good time with me like I am with him._ Kagome just smiled back. Then it came the sound Inuyasha will never forget the sound of three teenage girls happy to see their friend.

* * *

AN: I hope you liked this chapter. I'm going to start working on the 4th one right away cause I have a great idea lol. And you will find out what Inuyash is going to get Kagome in a little while but not just yet and I promise there will be a lemon in later chapters.

Gal Pal (PS Thanks for reading and reviewing)


	4. Inuyasha meets Hojo

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha though I wish I did lol. I am going to come up with the names for Kagome's friends because I have no idea what they are. Who doesn't the guy is really cute and his brother to laughs evilly anyways hope you like this chapter plez plez Read and Review I need to know what you think and any suggtions you might have.

* * *

KAGOME'S TIME

"Kagome!" yelled Amy

"Hey Kagome" yelled Mika and Rin

"Oh hey guys, what's up?" _Oh gods please don't talk about the two timing boyfriend and don't let them ask about Inuyasha and please make him behave don't kill anything to please Inuyasha stay calm. _Poor Kagome was so worried she didn't know that some one was only and couple seconds away.

Inuyasha lend in and whispered "Who are these people Kagome? I can make them go away if you want?"

"No that's ok Inuyasha they are my friends from this time." Kagome whispered back.

"So how is every thing going Kagome you haven't been into school in a while?" asked Mika.

"Yeah Kagome and how is your back pain?" asked Rin

_A cold grandpa, a cold it that to hard to tell people? _"It's fine now really."

"So who is the hot guy you are sitting with?" Mika points to Inuyasha.

_So they think I'm hot. I wonder what Kagome has told them about me?_

"Oh him, that's Inuyasha"

"Is he your boyfriend Kagome?"

"Who…mmmm... Inuyasha?" Kagome said very nervously.

Inuyasha stands up and walks over to Kagome's side and puts an arm around her waist "Yeah I'm her boyfriend. Why what's it to you?" _Please please don't sit me!_

Snuggled in to Inuyasha "Yeah he is my boyfriend!" now there is a really big red line making its way across Kagome's face._ I hope no one notices me blushing!_

_Wow! She's blushing, she must like this then! I hope!_

Then Kagome heard it. Stopping her dead in her tracks….

"Hey Kagome" yelled Hojo.

_Oh no why him, why now!_ Pulls Inuyasha closer to her. "Hey Hojo"

Hojo goes up to Kagome "How are you feeling? Your grandpa said you were sick? And who is he? If you want I'll get him out of here is you want."

_Oh no you are dead now Hojo! _"I'm feeling better and I'm not any more. This is Inuyasha and no that's really ok I want him here"

_Who the hell is this guy and why is he looking at MY Kagome like that? Wait a minute when did I start calling her my!_ When Kagome finished everyone could hear a growl from Inuyasha.

"Listen Kagome everyone has told me about him it's ok you don't have to stay with him any longer." With that Hojo tried pulled Kagome out of Inuyasha's arms. But we all know Inuyasha he wouldn't let Kagome go with this fool for the world. So he held unto Kagome waist. Hojo tried again but just got a growl from Inuyasha and Kagome pulling back into Inuyasha.

"Hey what are you doing Kagome you are my girlfriend and I have to come with me!"

"Hojo, I am not your girlfriend I'm Inuyasha's. I'm sorry but I have never liked you in that way."

"It's ok Kagome you don't have to pretend any more with this jerk here you are safe with me."

"But I don't want to be with you. I want to be with Inuyasha."

_She wants to be with me! YES!_

"Kagome if I must prove to you that I'm better to be with then I will kick the shit out of this guy right in front of you to prove who the better man is."

"I don't think that would be such a good idea."

"No Kagome if he wants to fight me then let him fight me."

"It's not worth it Inuyasha, please don't you will kill him."

"Him take me yeah right Kagome."

_OK NOW YOU ARE GOING DOWN HOBO!_ With that Inuyasha picked Hojo up by the collar. "Listen Hobo Kagome is my girlfriend not yours and if I ever see you near her I'm going to kill you got that." Then he dropped Hojo unto the floor and he ran away.

"Thanks Inuyasha! He has been bothering me for a while."

"What? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Well it wasn't a big deal so I didn't worry about it."

"Well tell me next time I don't care if it's something little, ok?"

"OK"

Watching this all Kagome friends were silent. "OK well we better be getting home" said Mika. "Yeah that's a good idea lets go." Then every one was gone and it was just Inuaysha and Kagome in the mall.

"So I'm done all my Christmas shopping done you want to go home?"

"Yeah sure let's go"

With that Kagome got on Inuyasha's back and he took them both back to the shrine.

* * *

AN: I promise next chapter will have Sango and Miroku in it and maybe some mistletoe for Inuyasha and Kagome. Plez Read and Review I would really like some ideas for this story kind of a writes block going on here.

Thanks

Gal Pal


End file.
